A number of devices have been proposed to help reduce the space that garments take up in a closet. One approach has been to support coat hangers in vertically spaced positions. For example, devices have been proposed that hang from a normal closet rod and in turn support ordinary coat hangers in a vertically staggered arrangement, as in U.S. Pat. Nos. 5,582,334 and 2,514,742. Other devices for supporting coat hangers in a staggered arrangement are proposed in U.S. Pat. Nos. 5,107,996, 5,072,837, 4,709,838, 2,709,005 and Des. 297,284. Devices that have some similarities but support other articles are proposed in U.S. Pat. Nos. 5,265,737, 3,900,110, 1,005,870 and Des. 200,224 and 167,986. Said U.S. Pat. No. 5,582,334 proposes making the device out of an insect inhibiting material (cedar).
While the known proposal may save closet space, it is believed that they have a number of deficiencies. The device disclosed in this patent specification is designed to overcome such deficiencies and prove added conveniences.